The present invention is directed to a mounting assembly for mounting a vibrator to the outer surface of a tubular conduit such as a pipe, and in particular to a mounting assembly having a mounting base with a groove that is adapted to engage the conduit and a tensioner connected to the mounting base that is adapted to tension a strap around the conduit.
In the manufacturing industry many types of the materials are transported through tubular conduits such as pipes. The transported material may be a liquid, a slurry, or dry solids. The transported material often becomes lodged within the pipe creating a build-up of the transported material that reduces or stops the flow of material through the pipe. Workers commonly pound on pipes with a hammer to loosen the blocking material within the pipe so that it may flow through the pipe. In addition, vibrators have previously been attached by clamps to mounts that are bolted to pipes such that the vibrator can vibrate the pipe to dislodge built-up material.